Gibblets
by L.Hawk
Summary: Gibbs Tells Mike Franks about the kids he's adopted and "family" he's gathered. NOT JIBBS.
1. Gibblets

A/U Tony is 12, Kate is 11, Stan is 15, Dwayne is 17, Tim is 10, Sarah is 6, Michelle is 8, Abby is 4, Jimmy is 2, Ziva is 14, Jenny is 27

Mike Franks sat across from his old probie at the table. He was meeting Jethro to talk about how things were going. "So," He began, "You still living alone?"

To his surprise Jethro laughed at this, "Hell, no. About 2 and half years ago we got a case, some rich ass businessman was under investigation by the FBI for embezzling, ordered a hit on a seaman, we got him for that. Also got him for abusing his son Tony. Kid was 10 at the time."

Mike nodded, "So you're his father now?"

Jethro nodded, " Pretty much. You remember Agent Todd?"

Mike bit his lip. "I was at his funeral last year. You get a lead on his case."

Jethro shook his head, "Nope, but we did arrest his old aunt for child abuse, just three days after the funeral."

Mike nearly chocked, "That old which hurt Kate and the boys?"

Jethro sighed, "Not anymore. Stan, Dwayne and Kate came to live with me."

Mike raised his eyebrows, "So now you're a father of 4?"

Jethro chuckled, "I wish. 'Bout 8 months ago, a commander and his wife were found murdered. Their little girl, Sarah, was an eye witness and her big brother wouldn't leave her, so they both ended up under my protection, and they didn't have any place to go once the trial ended, so I ended up taking them in. 'Bout 2 weeks after that, Lance Corporal Lee was found murdered. I ended up taking in his daughter Michelle. "

Mike leaned back, "So you have eight people living in your house."

Jethro exhaled, "Well boss, it's actually more like 12."

Mike leaned forward in surprise, "You gonna tell me about the others?"

Jethro nodded, "Uh-hu. You remember Sciuto's sister who had cancer?"

Mike raised one eye brow, Let me guess, she died and you took in her little girl after Sciuto went into mental break down?"

Jethro shrugged, "It was the right thing to do."

Mike sighed, " And the other three?"

Jethro leaned back, "Bout 5 months ago, a petty officer called about the murder of her stripper sister. We investigated, found the bastard who did it, and her baby boy was handed over to me for "Temporary" custody."

Mike rolled his eye, "I take it the arrangement's not so temporary anymore?"

Jethro bit his lip, "Jimmy became attached to me."

Mike nodded "Uh-hu. Go on."

Jethro shrugged, "I let Probie move in with me after her apartment burned down, Ziva moved in too."

Mike raised his eyebrows, "You got a female probie?"

Jethro glared at him, "I'm not sleeping with her!"

Mike leaned away from him, "Okay. I assume Ziva's Probie's daughter?"

Jethro smiled at that,"More or less, Ziva was the daughter of the Deputy Director of Muossad, convinced Jenny to help her run away to America. "

Mike threw his hands up, "Probie what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

Jethro just smiled "Think what you will, Mike. Being a father again is the best thing that could have happened to me."

* * *

A/N Dwayne is Agent Dwayne Wilson, the recruit who Vance assigned to their team temporarily to help with the shooting of a Quantico bank guard, and Stan is Agent Stan Burly, who worked on Gibbs team before being reassigned as an agent afloat. Also Kate mentions having 2 older brothers. Sarah is Sarah McGee. The rest of Gibbs "Children" are fairly self explanatory as to who they represent. Probie, of course, refers to Agent Jenifer Sheppard. Review and I might consider expanding it. Just a oneshot for now though.


	2. New Probie

It was Jenny's first day on the job. They'd had one murder, which had been a relatively open and shut case, they'd tracked down the bad guy, and shot him, and now she and Gibbs were stuck doing the paperwork.

Gibbs' phone rang. He answered it "Gibbs"

It was Tony's voice that came through, "Um, hey Dad."

He smiled slightly. Jenny, who was watching him, was shocked. After following him around all day, she didn't think that was possible.

"What's up Tony?"

"When are you coming home?"

Gibbs glanced at the clock on his computer and he sighed and the smile fell from his face. It was already 6:30. He sighed again." I'll be home in half an hour Tony."

Tony nodded then remembering his father couldn't see him, he said, "Got it. You gonna to bring food?"

"Uh-hu, so sit tight."

"Bye dad. I love you."

Gibbs smiled again, "I love you too." and hung up the phone.

Jenny bit her lip. Gibbs looked up and her and raised one eyebrow. She took a deep breath and asked "Who was that?"

Gibbs shrugged, "My son."

Jenny leaned back and nodded. They went back to doing paperwork silently, until Gibbs stood up and grabbed his bag, "Have that report on my desk by 0600 tomorrow, Probie," he said and headed for the elevator.

As the doors dinged shut, Jenny sat back and looked at her screen. The way she saw it she had 2 options. Finnish the report tonight or get up super early tomorrow and do it. Jenny turned back to her work. She had never been a morning person.

Gibbs headed for his car and sighed. He hated coming home late. Tony and Kate worried and though Dwayne and Stan didn't say anything, he could tell they didn't like it either. It was already 6:45. It looked like they would be having pizza for dinner again.

He opened the door at exactly 7:00, carrying 3 large pizzas. Dwayne took the pizzas out of his arms and headed into the kitchen. Tony and Kate both charged him simultaneously, while Stan hung back. He bent down and hugged the two of them tightly.`

He stood up and pulled his coat off, hanging it on the hooks by the door. He smiled and headed into the living room where Stan had retreated and was sitting on the couch. He offered Stan his hand. The teen smiled and took it and Gibbs pulled him up and draped his arm around Stan's shoulder as they made their way into the kitchen together.

Dwayne had set the Pizzas on the table and Tony was getting plate and Kate was getting glasses. Gibbs made his way over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and handed it to Stan who set about pouring some in the five glasses. He leaned against the counter and said to Dwayne, "From what I can tell, nothing horrible happened while I was gone."

Dwayne pursed his lips, "Nope. So why were you so late?"

Gibbs sighed "Got a new probie today. She shot somebody." He gestured toward the table, and they both began to make their way to the table where the three younger kids were already waiting. "There's always more paperwork when probies shoot people."

Stan heard this and said, "You got a new probie?"

Gibbs sat down and said "Uh-hu," as he opened the three boxes to reveal one pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese, one pepperoni, onion, and pepper, and one plain cheese pizza.

Stan nodded, "So what's he like?"

Gibbs bit back a smile, "Well, she might make an okay agent in a year or so, but right now she's infuriating. "

Tony looked up from him sausage and pepperoni pizza, "Oo you got a girl probie, is she hot?"

"Tony," said Kate incredulously.

Tony shrugged "What, it's a legitimate question. "

Kate just sighed and rolled her eyes.

Gibbs bit back a smile, "She's a redhead, and if I told you she was hot, she'd probably shoot me."


	3. Abby meets Gibbs

Abby's mother had just died. She had been sent to live with her uncle by the people from child services. He had brought her to work with him. She was bouncing around his lab at NCIS.

"Hey uncle Jules, how come people have different finger prints?" she asked. She was genuinely curious about what her uncle did. The lab equipment fascinated her.

He just sighed in response. How was he supposed to deal with Abby, when she wouldn't stop asking questions he couldn't answer.

"Uncle Jules?" she asked more persistently.

"I don't know Abby," he said simply, "Why don't you sit over there and be quiet for a while." He was really at his wits end. It's not that he didn't love her, per say, it was just that he had no idea how to relate to her.  
She crossed her arms and pouted, "But that's no fun. Can't I…"

"No," he said without waiting to hear what she said. She grumbled but went over and sat down in the afore mentioned area.

Jules Sciuto lay down on the floor and closed his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could take of this.

Gibbs came in 5 minutes later with some evidence. He set the box down on the table and offered the scientist a hand. Jules took the hand and Gibbs pulled him to his feet. "What's up?"

Jules bit his lip. "I just, my niece tired me out. I hope you don't mind that I brought her here today, but she doesn't have any other place to go and…" he stopped short as Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"Work on the evidence, " Gibbs said. He then walked over to the corner where Abby was sitting.

She looked up at him and jumped to her feet and stuck out her hand saying, "Hi, I'm Abby."

He shook her hand, "Gibbs. Nice to meet you Abby."

She smiled, "Do you work her at NCIS too?"

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-hu."

Abby sat back down. Gibbs sat down facing her. She cocked her head, "What was in that box you just brought Uncle Jules?"

He shrugged, "Just some evidence from our latest case."

"Like what?" she asked.

Gibbs thought about it for a few minutes before replying, "Well, there's the woman's computer, which might give us some clues to who she was. There's a sample of her prints, to compare to the ones we found on the walls of her house, so we can see if anyone else was there. There's a sample of the unidentified sticky substance we found on her kitchen table. Stuff like that."

Abby's eyes went wide, "That's so cool."

Just then, the doors to the lab burst open, and Agent Sheppard walked in. "Hey boss I was looking for you. Who's this?"

Gibbs gestured to Abby, saying, "This is Abby. Abby meet Jenny."

Jenny extended her hand which Abby shook, "I'm very pleased to meet you Abby."

She turned to Gibbs, "We found out who she was."

Gibbs looked at her, "Uh-hu."

She bit her lip, "Lieutenant Gina Nightly. Her C.O. IDed her."

Abby, who had been listening cocked her head, "I know what ID stands for, but what's C.O.? is it some sort of military thing?"

Gibbs chuckled, "C.O. stands for commanding officer."

Jenny nodded, "Right, well you said me and Pacci could go to lunch once we IDed her so…"

Gibbs gestured out the door with his head, "Go."

Jenny headed out the door. Abby watched her go with a sad look on her face. Gibbs noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Abby pulled her eyes of Jenny's disappearing back, "Not really, I mean, when she mentioned lunch, I kinda realized I was pretty hungry."

Gibbs pursed his lips in thought for a minute, then said, "How would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

Abby grinned, "Really?"

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-hu, we just have to ask your uncle Jules."

Abby's face fell, "He'll say no."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "Not if I ask him. Here, I'll show you."

He stood up and snuck up behind the forensic scientist. "Hey," he said quietly.

Jules turned around, "I'm not done yet, Gibbs."

Gibbs said, "I know. I was thinking of taking Abby out to lunch, if it's okay with you."

Jules frowned, but said, "Sure."

Gibbs smiled, "Do you want us to bring you back anything?"

Jules sighed, "No, I'm good."

Gibbs walked back over to where Abby was sitting. He held out his hand. She reached up and took it, a look of stunned disbelief on her face. "He actually said yes?"

"Uh-hu," Gibbs replied, "So where do you want to go?"

Abby leapt up and they headed out of the lab together. She bit her lip, "I really don't know. Where do you think we should go?"

Gibbs shrugged, "That depends on what kind of food you're in the mood for."

Abby thought about it for a moment before replying, "I'm really in the mood for pancakes."

Gibbs grinned, "I know this great little diner not too far from here, serves the best pancakes you ever had."

Abby bounced up and down a couple of times, "Can't wait. "

They arrived at the diner Gibbs mentioned fifteen minutes later. The place wasn't crowded and they got a booth right away, Gibbs leading Abby gently as she babbled on about the chemistry set she'd had back home. She sat down opposite him before she changed her mind and came over to his side of the table. He moved over and she slid into the booth next to him, "Can I sit next to you?"

Gibbs smiled, "sure."

Just then a waitress came over. "Are you two ready to order?"

Gibbs glanced down at Abby, before saying, "I think so. I'll have 2 eggs, scrambled, with a side of sausage and a pot of coffee." He looked down, "How 'bout you Abs?"

Abby bit her lip, "I'll have pancakes and bacon and hot chocolate." She looked up at Gibbs, "is that okay?"

He nodded, "Fine by me."

The waitress smiled and said, "Your drinks should be here in a few minutes," as she left then.

Abby reached up and grabbed Gibbs' hand, which was resting on the table.

He frowned, "Something wrong, Abs?"

She squished her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks. He gently took her chin and turned her tear streaked face to him, "Are you alright Abby?"

She shook her head slightly, before climbing into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck, and laying her head on his shoulder. He gently put his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Shh. It's okay," while he rubbed her back.

She sniffed and looked up at him,"I'm sorry."

He gently wiped a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb, "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

Abby sniffed again, "It's just that my mom used to call me Abs, before," she paused and drew a shaky breath in before continuing, "Before she died."

Gibbs sighed, "I bet you really miss her."

Abby nodded. The waitress came back and placed a mug of hot chocolate and a mug of coffee and a bowl of creamers on the table then left quickly when she saw how upset Abby was. Gibbs stroked her head gently a couple of times before he scooped up her hot chocolate and held the mug a few inched from her face, saying, "Here, have a sip. Chocolate is scientifically proven to make you feel better."

Abby obediently took a sip and asked, "Is it really?"

Gibbs smiled, "Uh-hu. The endorphins in chocolate make the brain feel the same as if you were falling in love. "

Abby gave him a watery smile and took the mug from him. She carefully took another sip, then set the mug on the table and slid out of his lap.

Their food came then and Abby and Gibbs began to eat. By then end of the meal, Abby was back to her cheerful self. They talked about this and that. Finally they finished eating and Gibbs paid and they left the restaurant. When they were back in the car, Gibbs turned to Abby. "I have to do one more thing before we can go back to NCIS. How would you like to meet my family?"

Abby cocked her head, "Your wife and kids?"

Gibbs sighed and said, "My wife died, years ago."

Abby bit her lip and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Gibbs smiled slightly, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Abby nodded, "So are we going to meet your kids?"

Gibbs nodded, "You're going to meet them. Being their adoptive father, I already know them."

Abby was quiet the rest of the drive. When they arrived, Gibbs turned to her concernedly and said, "You can stay in the car if you want to Abby."

Abby shook her head, "No. I want to meet your family. Are they nice?"

Gibbs chuckled, "I think so, then again, I'm biased. Come on." They got out of the car and he led her up the walk then up the steps to the front door. He opened the door and they stepped into the front hall.

Abby looked up at him, "You don't lock your door?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

He herd arguing from the top of the stairs and motioned Abby to be quiet so he could listen. Tony's voice came down the stairs, "Come on guys, he'll never know."

Tim said, "Tony, he's not going to break his promise to Misha."

Kate piped up, "That means he'll be probably be home any minute now."

Gibbs began to creep up the stairs. Abby looked after him, but stayed by the foot of the staircase.

"Besides," Tim tried to reason, "Even if he never found out, are you still sure you should do this?"

Tony frowned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kate sighed, "Because, Tony, it's a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" Gibbs asked, having reached the top of the stairs without their knowing.

"Nothing," came the reply, all three of them at the same time.

Gibbs snorted, but didn't force the issue. Instead he turned around and beckoned then to follow his down the stairs. They followed him wordlessly. When he got to the bottom, Abby reached out for him and he scooped her up.

While he had been upstairs, Stan had come up from the basement and had been watching Abby from the door way to the living room. Gibbs noticed him standing there with the unspoken question in his eyes and said, "Stan, meet Abby. Abby, this is my son Stan."

Stan raised his hand in greeting, "Hey."

Abby smiled at him, "Hey yourself."

Gibbs set her down and gently turned her to where the other three were waiting, "Abby, these are Tony, Kate and Tim."

Kate extended her hand which Abby shook, "It's nice to meet you Abby."

Gibbs turned to Stan, "Where's Michelle?"

Stan sighed, "We ate lunch without you, and Misha refused and said she was going to wait for you, so now she's holed up in her room, and is refusing to come out, saying you promised you'd come have lunch with her to make up for having to work Saturday."

Gibbs turned to where Abby, Tony Tim and Kate were standing. "Abby," he said gently, "Why don't you hang out with Tony, Tim and Kate for a little while."

Abby nodded, and he patted her on the head before hurrying up stairs to Misha's room.

Abby watched him ascend sadly for a few moments before the others noticed this. It was Tony who broke the silence, "Well, I don't know about you three, but I vote we stop standing around on the staircase."

Stan shrugged, "I'll leave you four to figure that out, I'm going to find Dwayne so he can meet Abby," and with that he slipped away.

Tim spoke up, "We could down into the living room."

Kate smiled, "That's a great idea, what do you think Abby, the living room is pretty cool."

Just then Tony elbowed her in the ribs, hissing, "What the hell was that all about?"

Kate glared at him and elbowed him back.

Tim tried to get their attention, "Um, Guys." They both spun around to look at him and he gestured to Abby, who had wandered off toward the dining room. They all hurried to catch up to her.

She stopped and looked a spot on the wall. The three of then stopped short behind her. She turned to look at them, "Do you see this?"

Tony frowned, "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

Abby sighed and pointed, "See right here, the paint is a little lighter."  
All three of them leaned forward to take a closer look. Kate spoke first, "Huh, I never noticed that."

"How do you think it got there?" Abby asked fascinatedly.

Tim shrugged, "There are slight variations with any paint job."

Tony smacked the back of his head, "Where's the fun in that Timbo? I'll bet some blood dripped there."

Tim frowned, "Blood is pretty much neutral as far as PH goes. If something had dripped there, it would be much more likely to be something like stomach acid."

Kate cocked her head to get a better look, "Or bleach."

Just then Sarah came up behind them saying, "What are looking at?"

Tim turned when he heard Sarah's voice, saying, "Oh hi Sarah. This is Abby." He turned and pulled on Abby's shoulder gently and said, "Abby, this is our sister Sarah,"

Abby spun around and held out her hand. Sarah looked her up and down before shaking Abby's hand and saying, "Now that we've been introduced, are you going to tell me what you were looking at?"

Abby grinned and pointed, "See where the paint is a little lighter here?"

Sarah bent down and squinted, before saying, "That's what you guys were so focused on?"

Abby sighed, "We're trying to figure out how it could have happened."

Sarah bit her lip, "I read in a book that heat makes paint fade, so somebody must have been playing with matches in the corner and gotten careless."

Just then, Stan and Dwayne walked in. Stan grabbed his brothers arm and led him down the hall to where the group was clustered in the dining room. He smiled, "Hey Abby."

Abby Grinned, "Hey again."

Stan gestured to his older brother, "Abby , this is Dwayne, our oldest brother."

Abby stuck out her hand and Dwayne bent down closer to her level before sticking out his own hand and saying, "So you're who Stan dragged me home to meet. It's a pleasure, Abby."

Just then a set of footsteps came down the stairs and Gibbs walked into the dining room, carrying Misha. He gently set his girl down and grabbed Abby's shoulder, "Come on, we have to go back."

Abby pouted, "Can't I stay a little bit longer?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I've got work to do."

Abby looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes, "You do, but I don't. I could stay here with Dwayne…"

"Your Uncle would be worried about you," Gibbs said.

Abby rolled her eye, "No he wouldn't."

Gibbs scooped he up, "This is not up for debate, come on."

Abby looked down, "Good-bye everyone."

"Good-bye Abby," they all chorused as Gibbs carried her out.

He careful set her down in the front seat before getting in on the other side and driving toward the NCIS building. Abby bit her lip, "Can I come back to your house again some time."

Gibbs nodded, "Of course, you can come visit whenever you want, as long as your uncle says it's okay."

Abby shrugged, "He probably wouldn't even notice."

Gibbs hid his growing anger. If Sciuto was mistreating the girl…

Meanwhile, back at Gibbs house, Michelle was sitting on the couch with Tony, Kate and Tim.

She broke the silence, "So, is that our new younger sister?"

Tony shrugged, "My bets by the end of the week."

Kate sighed, "Tony, it's Saturday. "

Tony sighed exasperatedly, "By the end of next week then."

Tim nodded, "They did seem to be attached to each other."

Kate nodded, "Plus she seemed to genuinely think her uncle wouldn't care. That probably means he doesn't."

"She'll probably have moved in by the time school gets out for the summer on Thursday," Michelle agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N This is a flashback to when Gibbs first met Abby. She does end up moving in with them (Duh), but I thought it was long enough. The next piece will be a Gibblet Thanksgiving. I was going to start it sooner, but it took me long than I expected to finish this. I hope you enjoyed it and I love reviews(Hint, Hint)


	4. Gibblet Thanksgiving

The three of them, Christopher Pacci, Jennifer Sheppard, and their boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs, were sitting in the bullpen, working on paperwork, when the M.E Dr. Donald Mallard, or Ducky as he liked to be called, came striding in. They all looked up. It was unusual for Ducky to come in to the bullpen at all, especially when they didn't have a case.

They all knew why he was there. It was a week before thanksgiving. He was coming up to deliver invitations to his annual thanksgiving dinner. Secretly, Pacci wondered why he even bothered at this point. Even the probie knew he hosted it every year. Jenny liked the invitations. She liked to have written proof of things. It was just the way she was. Gibbs didn't really care one way or the other. The invitations were part of the NCIS thanksgiving tradition.

Ducky strode through the bullpen, handing out the cards. First he handed one to Chris, saying, "I do hope you can make it, Christopher."

Chris just smiled in return, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Duck-man." He had a rocky relationship with his parents and hadn't been to a family thanksgiving in years; although, he considered everyone at NCIS to be as good as a second family.

Ducky next walked up to Jenny's desk, and handed her an invitation. She looked nervous when he handed it to her and he said, "The invitation extends to Ziva as well."

Jenny exhaled visibly at this as said, "We'll be there."

Ducky smiled and approached Jethro's desk. He held out the invitation, Jethro took it, saying, "I promised the kids I'd spend Thanksgiving with then."

Ducky sighed, "Every last one of them is invited."

Gibbs grinned, "Then you'll see all of us at your place."

They appointed day came and Gibbs slept in until Jimmy woke him at 0800. Nobody else was up yet, so he left Abby and Sarah sleeping in his bed and headed down stairs with Jimmy to make pancakes for everybody. He spent the rest of morning and most of the afternoon hanging out with his children. They played all sorts of games and he made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. They were all having a good time. Gibbs had them start getting ready at 1700 even though the dinner wasn't until 1900. He knew it would take a while.

Jenny opened her eyes at 1000, and squinted at the bright sunlight flooding through her bedroom window. She groaned and closed her eyes against the bright light. She heard a slight shifting of feet and rolled over quickly grabbing her gun from under her pillow. She watched as the door shut. She released the grip on her gun and sighed. Ziva. She got up and got dressed, then brushed her hair and her teeth and washed her face before heading down the hall to the kitchen. Ziva was sitting eating a bowl of cereal. "Good morning, " she said as she started to make coffee.

Ziva looked up and replied, "Good morning Jenny. Do you not have work today?"

Jenny shook her head, "No, we have thanksgiving off."

Ziva frowned, "We do not have Thanksgiving in Israel. What do you normally do to celebrate?"

"Well," Jenny replied, "You usually enjoy the day off, then have a large traditional dinner. That reminds me. Ducky asked me to make creamed onions for our dinner tonight."

Ziva frowned, "You will be having dinner with Ducky?"

Jenny nodded, "You've been invited as well."

Ziva cocked her head, "In school they told us that Thanksgiving is traditionally celebrated with family."

Jenny sighed, "I don't really have any family, except for you and the people I work with. Chris and I have become almost as close as brother and sister, and I'm closer to Ducky then I ever was to either of my two grandfathers. Besides, you especially should know that family isn't always about blood."

Ziva smiled at that. She knew all about family being more than blood. She leaned back in her chair, "So we are going to make, creamed onions was it?, then go to Dinner with Ducky."

Jenny nodded, "That sounds about right." She looked at the clock, "We need to start around noon."

Ziva got up and put her bowl in the sink, casually tossing, "So how do you make creamed onions?" over her shoulder.

They stayed in the kitchen the entire day, discussing this and that while Jenny worked making the roux for the creamed onions, then continuing to sit at the kitchen table while the dished backed. Jenny had just turned the oven off to let the onions coast when she realized something. She turned to Ziva, "We need to find you something to wear."

It was just as Gibbs had expected. He himself managed to get dressed fairly quickly and had put several packages of frozen rolls in the oven so that they would be ready to bring to Ducky's. The problems mostly came from the kids**. **

First there was a fight between Tim and Tony because the two of them shared two jackets between them and they both wanted to wear the same one. Tony won out because he was older and more forceful.

Stan had tried to talk Kate out of wearing the tan checked dress with puffy sleeves and a peter-pan collar he had bought her at the Salvation Army store on the grounds that it was too childish and Dwayne had told him off. On top of that, both boys wanted to take showers and fought over who got to take one first.

Kate had come down stairs crying about what Stan had said and it took him 5 minutes to calm her down and convince her that although the style of dress was usually worn by younger children, she looked absolutely beautiful in it. When she had finally calmed down, he filled a bowl with cold water from the kitchen sink and told her to wipe her eyes with a paper towel to get rid of the redness.

Michelle and Sarah both had dresses from the Salvation Army as well, but they argued because Sarah wanted to wear her hair in a braid, and she didn't want her and Michelle, who also wanted to wear her hair in a braid, to have the same hair-do. Gibbs was finally able to convince them it was going to be fine.

Abby was his angle child, ready to go super quickly. Her and Jimmy, although to be fair Jimmy was far too young to fight about clothes. Gibbs had dressed him in a pair of corduroys and a red button down shirt and he seemed content to bang pots and pans in the kitchen while Gibbs waited and kept an eye on the rolls.

Finally everybody was ready to go. He grabbed Jimmy's diaper bag and carefully took the rolls out of the oven and put them in a basket and covered them with a dish towel to keep them warm. He then had Kate bring them out to the truck. He drove an old, faded red pickup truck, with a standard transmission. Abby and Sarah were, as usual riding in the cab with him, and Jimmy was on his lap. The rest of the kids climbed into the back of the truck and sat down. It was 18:45 before they were on their way to Ducky's.

Jenny had already decided she was going to wear her brown dress and she put that on before she started looking through her closet. Ziva was almost as tall as she was, despite being only 14, and she was sure she could find something suitable for Ziva in her own closet.

Fifteen minutes later and they stumbled across the perfect dress for Ziva. It was an old one of Jenny's, a green velvet halter dress that seemed to work perfectly with Ziva's budding figure. They looked at each other when Ziva saw herself in the full length mirror. They were both thinking the same thing. This dress was perfect.

Ziva sat with the creamed onions on her lap in the passenger side of Jenny's slightly aged black sedan. They were on their way to Ducky's. Jenny turned to her, "When we get there, you'll meet all of Gibbs' children."

Ziva cocked her head, "I did not know Gibbs was married."

Jenny glanced at her, "He's not."

Ziva frowned, "Then his children are…?"

"Adopted," Jenny cut in, "Gibbs investigated the murders of most of their parents."

"I see," said Ziva.

Jenny hesitated for a moment before saying, "There are quite a few of them."

Ziva looked out the window, "Growing up, my uncle had seven children. I do not think… "

Jenny's mouth twitched as she cut in, "Gibbs has nine."

Ziva whipped around to look at her. She was silent for several seconds before she said, "Oh."

They continued to drive in silence for the last five minutes of the drive until they pulled up in front of Ducky's house. They both got out of the car and headed up the driveway silently, Ziva looking around in awe. Jenny turned to Ziva and said, "Are you ready?"

Ziva nodded. She had met Ducky when she had first come to America and moved in with Jenny, and she had insisted Ziva let Ducky give her a check-up. She had been taken with the grandfather like attitude of the good doctor and was looking forward to seeing him again.

They made their way up the front steps and Jenny rang the doorbell. Ducky opened the door and said, "Welcome, I was just finishing up the squash. Why don't you join me in the kitchen?" He stepped aside so they could get through the door then shut it behind them.

Ziva clutched the creamed onions to her chest as she and Jenny followed Ducky down the hallway. Ducky turned to her and said, "It's good to see you again my dear."

Ziva smiled, "It is good to see you again, also Ducky."

Ducky smiled. They came to the kitchen and Ducky gestured to the casserole dish with the creamed onions Ziva was clutching to her chest, "How about we put that in the oven? I've set it at 150o, which should keep the onions nice and warm."

Ziva nodded, "that seems like a good idea."

Ducky had just begun to open the oven door for Ziva when the doorbell rang. Jenny said, "I'll get it," and hurried back down the hallway.

Ducky opened the oven door and Ziva slid the onions in and as he closed it again he asked, "How have you been, Ziva?"

Ziva sighed, "Life with Jenny has been good, as has school, but I miss Israel."

Ducky sighed, "I miss my homeland as well, but America is a great country, Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "I know Ducky."

Meanwhile, back in the front hall, Jenny opened the door. Pacci was there, carrying a white ceramic dish, covered in foil. He grinned when he saw Jenny, "Hey Probie, good to see you."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "If it's so good to me, why do call me probie?"

Chris raised his eyebrows, "Because you are a probie."

Jenny sighed, "You're going to keep calling me that forever, aren't you?"

Chris looked at her, "Just until I die," he said, before heading down the hall to bring his casserole into the kitchen.

He smiled as he walked in, "Hey duck man."

Ducky looked up and said, "Christophe, I'm so glad you can join us."

Chris glanced down, "Hey Ziva, long time no see."

Ziva frowned, "I do not that is a proper sentence."

Chris rolled his eyes, "still the same I see. I was only trying to say that I haven't seen you in a while, and that it good to see you again."

"Oh," said Ziva, "It is good to see you as well Chris."

Chris grinned, "Maybe you should not worry so much about grammar and focus on speaking well."

Hearing this, Jenny rolled her eyes. Ziva meanwhile pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Is using correct grammar not speaking well?" she finally asked Pacci.

Chris just shrugged, "Sometimes."

Ziva seemed even more confused at this until Jenny said, "Don't take what he says to seriously Ziva, your English is fine."

Ziva smiled, "That you Jenny."  
Gibbs pulled his truck up in front of Ducky's house and stopped. He turned the engine off and

stepped out, bringing Jimmy with him. He then opened the door on the other side for Abby and Sarah, while the others hopped out of the back. Tony and Kate were first out. Tim had a little trouble getting over the tailgate, but he managed it. Stan hopped out after him, and Dwayne helped Michelle over then hopped down himself.

Just as Kate got down, she almost dropped the basket of rolls. Tony tried to take them from her saying, "You'll just drop them Kate."

Kate glared at him, "No I won't."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You almost just did."

Kate turned away from him to stop him from taking them and said, "Almost. I don't have to do anything like getting down from the truck again."

Tony shrugged, "Fine, but if we have dirty rolls it's your fault." And with that he began sprinting to catch up to Abby.

Abby was already sprinting up the driveway, and Tony raced off after her, saying, "You can't get to the door before me."

Abby turned around and stuck out her tongue at him, before turning back to her running, saying, "yeah I can, cause I got a head start, and there's no way you're going to catch me."

"Oh really," Tony smirked and ran right past her.

"No fair," yelled Abby, putting on an extra burst of speed to catch up with him.

Kate rolled her eyes and turned to Tim, "Can you believe them?"

Tim nodded, "Sadly, I can."

Kate snorted and grabbed him arm, saying, "Come on," and pulling toward the house after Dwayne and Stan, who were chuckling and following Abby and Tony up the walk.

Sarah bounded up and took Tim's hand and said, "Aren't you psyched about seeing Ducky?"

Tim smiled at her, "Uh-hu. And we get to see Jenny and Chris again. It'll be fun."

"Not to mention Ducky's cooking," chimed in Kate as they came to the bottom of the steps. Gibbs was right behind them, Holding Jimmy in one arm as Michelle clung to his other hand. He smiled as Chris opened the door and Abby jumped out from behind Tony and into his arms.

He stumbled backward but grinned and said, "Hey Abby-normal, good to see you too." He gently set her down and him and Tony preformed their secret handshake, which was defiantly complicated. Tony grinned.

Chris stood up and hugged Stan, patting him on the back and saying, "Stan my man, how the hell are you?"

Stan grinned, "Better, now that I'm here."

Chris embraced Dwayne next and Dwayne grinned, saying, "It's good to see you Chris."

He bent down and hugged Kate, saying, "That's my Katie, little lady."

She giggled and said, "Hey Chris, and it's Kate you know."

He held his face close to hers and looked her in the eyes and said, "I know,"

He scooped up Sarah and hugged her saying, "How's my Sarah Beara?"

She grinned, "Beary good."

He set her down gently and turned to Tim pulling him into a hug. He then stepped back and ruffled Tim's hair and said "Hey Timmy."

Tim smiled back and said, "Hey Chris," quietly.

Chris then bowed down and kissed Michelle's hand saying, "Queen Misha." She grinned and he pulled her into a hug.

He stood up and ruffled Jimmy's hair saying, "Hey there Jimminy Cricket." Jimmy giggled. He then looked at Gibbs and said, "Hey Boss."

Gibbs clapped his shoulder and said, "It's good to see you can still worm your way into their hearts."

Chris grinned, "Hey I try. Maybe I could come up with a cool nickname for you next."Gibbs promptly slapped the back of his head. Chris rubbed the sore spot and said, "That's exactly why I never try." Gibbs chuckled as he headed down the hall after his children. Chris shut the door before following.

Tony turned to Kate, "So, Katie, little lady."

Kate stomped on his foot and said, "So, Tony-Baloney."

He punched her in the arm in retaliation and Tim said, "Guys" and when Tony grabbed Kate's arm and Kate kicked Tony's shin he practically yelled, "Guys!"

Tony dropped Kate's arm as they both turned to look at him. He looked down at the ground and said, "I just thought…nevermind."

Tony grinned and lifted Tim's chin saying, "Go on tell us what you were thinking. Tim gulped, but said, "We're at Ducky's house now, maybe you two shouldn't argue."

Kate sighed, "He's got a point Tony."

Tony looked at Tim, "We weren't arguing."  
Tim rolled his eyes, "yes you were."

Tony smacked the back of Tim's head lightly, "What would you know about arguing."

Tim bit his lip, "I know that you argue with almost everyone."

Tony frowned, "I do not."

Tim looked at him, "Yes you do."

Tony replied, "No I don't."

Kate glared at both of them, "Guys," they looked at her. She motioned toward the kitchen, they

both abandoned their argument and followed her toward the kitchen.

Sarah and Abby were already there. First, Abby had pulled Ducky into a bone crushing hug. He stepped back and said, "Abigail, I can't breathe," and Abby had released him before jumping into Jenny's arms.

Ducky, meanwhile was patting Sarah on the head, saying, "Sarah my dear, how are you?"

She smiled, "I'm fine Ducky."

Jenny gently put Abby down, them said, "Abby, Sarah, this is Ziva. Ziva, this is Abby and Sarah."

Ziva extended her hand which Sarah shook, "It is good to meet you."

Sarah smiled, "It's good to meet you too."

Abby just pouted and didn't say anything. Ziva frowned, clearly Abby had taken an irrational dislike to her, but she didn't know why. She didn't have too much time to dwell on it.

Dwayne and Stan stepped into the kitchen and greeted Ducky and Jenny. Jenny introduced them, saying, "Dwayne, Stan," gesturing to each one of them for Ziva's benefit, "This is Ziva." She shook their hands too. Dwayne seemed genuinely pleased to meet her; Stan might have been it was hard to tell.

Kate, Tony, and Tim burst into the kitchen, Kate still carrying the basket of rolls. She set them on the table and hugged Ducky. Tony meanwhile, had pulled Tim over to where Jenny was standing. He smiled and said, "Hey Jenny. Who's your friend?" gesturing toward Ziva while Tim sighed and rolled his closed eyes.

Ziva frowned. She wasn't sure how to react to Tony. Jenny smiled, "Tony, this is my daughter Ziva. Ziva, this is Tony and Tim."

Tony pointed to himself, "I'm Tony. He's Tim. I heard the name Ziva being thrown around a bit recently. It's good to finally meet you."

Ziva frowned, "How do you throw a name?"

Tony smacked his forehead and Tim cut in, "He didn't mean literally, It's just…"

Ziva sighed," another stupid American idiom?"

Tony glared at her, "It's not stupid."

Tim shrugged, "It's not logical either."

Just then Kate wandered over, "What's not logical?" Then she saw Ziva and she nudged Tony and whispered, "Who…?"

Tony looked up, saying, "Kate, Ziva. Ziva, Kate," gesturing vaguely between them.

Kate smiled and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Ziva smiled, '"You are one of Gibbs' children as well?"

Kate nodded. Tony grinned, "She's our sister."

Kate sighed, "Unfortunately." Ziva giggled.

Just then, Gibbs walked into the kitchen, carrying Jimmy, followed by Michelle. Ziva's eyes turned toward him. She hadn't seen him before. She knew he knew of her. Chris had told him. Chris only knew about Ziva because he had come to meet Jenny at the airport when they'd flown back from Israel. She had asked him not to tell Gibbs at first, but he had talked her into letting him tell Gibbs, on the grounds that Gibbs would probably find out anyway. Ziva was curious after listening to their argument from the back seat, what this supposedly omnipotent man was like.

She was surprised when she saw him. She was expecting him to have a beard, even though she knew it was childish of her. She observed three things about him. The first was the intensity of his eyes, the second was the hardness in the lines of his face, the third was the tenderness with which he held the child in his arms.

She was nervous inside. This was a man who could love and hate with equal intensity. She didn't let it show though and instead looked up at him, taking a step forward and saying, "You must be Gibbs."

She thought she saw a hint of surprise flit across his face but it was gone in an instant as he replied, "That would make you Ziva."

She nodded once, "You do not look like I thought you would." It was a true stamen.

Gibbs just raised his eyebrows, "How did you think I would look?"

Ziva frowned, wondering how much she should tell him. He sensed her he, handed Jimmy off to Kate. He looked at her and said, "you'd never seen me before."

Ziva bit her lip and wondered how he could read her so well, but took the comment for what it was and continued, "I thought you'd have long brown hair and a beard."

Jenny had just straitened up from hugging Michelle and noticed the two of them and decided not to interrupt them.

Meanwhile, Gibbs cocked his head, and Ziva rushed on, "The way Chris and Jenny talked about you, they made you sound almost omnipotent and Ari," she paused, I was painful to talk about Ari, but then ploughed on, "used to say that God had long brown hair and a beard, and I thought since you were so omnipotent…"

She trailed off. Gibbs looked at her. From what he had gathered, he guessed that Ari had been someone close to Ziva, and that he was dead. He looked at her, "Ari?"

She fought to keep her face strait, "My brother."

Gibbs decided not to push her further and simply lay a hand on her shoulder. Just then Ducky announced, "Time for dinner," and he pulled her toward the dinning room.

Suddenly he felt a tug at his arm he looked down and Michelle was standing next to him. He looked at her and she inclined her head toward Ziva and asked, "Who…"

Ziva realized what this was about and before Gibbs could blink, stuck out her hand across him and said, "Ziva."

Michelle smiled and blushed embarrassedly but took the hand and said, "Michelle."

Ziva then turned to Gibbs and said, "I believe I have met all your children now, no?"

Gibbs smirked, "Not yet."

They came to the table, which, because Pacci had set it had everything laid out on a neat, symmetrical arraignment. Gibbs sat down. Tony as usual sat right down next to him, but some of the other kids were surprised when Ziva snagged a seat on his other side. Kate was sat next to Tony and gingerly passed Jimmy to him. He in turn passed Jimmy to their father. He settled the child in his lap then said, "Jimmy, this is Ziva."

"Iva," Jimmy repeated.

Ziva smiled, "Hello Jimmy."

Gibbs smirked, "Now you've met everybody."

Tony chuckled, but abruptly stopped when Ziva glared at him. On Ziva's other side, Jenny smiled. Ziva was defiantly going to fit in with the Gibblets.

A/N I know this is a thanksgiving fic, and it's almost Christmas, but it took me a while to finish and there's a least one NCIS thanksgiving fic that's been written recently, so…Also sorry it's so long, but I got a little carried away writing Tony/Kate teasing scenes. The reason I mentioned about how Pacci set the table is because I re-watched dead man walking recently and although I made him out to be kind of like Tony, it mentions that he is, as Tony says, "Anal" so I brought some of that into how I write him. Also in this story, Ari didn't go rouge, he was just Ziva's brother who was killed on a mission for Mussod.


	5. Abby and Ziva Make Nice

It was a few weeks before Christmas and Ziva had come over to the Gibbs' house after school. It had been Tony's idea. He had practically dragged her home with him and his brother Tim because he thought she should have some festive holiday fun.

Right now they were hanging pine branches above the doorways with Stan while Kate and Dwayne backed cookies Jimmy sat on the couch watching and giggling delightedly, and Abby, Sarah, and Michelle brought up boxes of ornaments and decorations from the basement.

Abby came bursting into the room, carrying a box and a bottle of super glue, and biting her lip. She stopped in front of the step ladder and held out the box so they could see its contents and saying, "The stable from the nativity set broke. Now I'm going to have to glue it all back together."

Ziva looked at the box and said, "Do not worry, I am sure it will be just as nice as before once you are finished."

Abby glared at her and said, "Yeah? Well you're not the one doing the putting back together." And with that she stormed off up the stairs.

Ziva looked after her for a minute before hopping off the step-ladder, causing it to lurch, Tim still on top of it, and Tony to grip harder trying to keep it steady. She then headed up the stairs after Abby.

Back on the ladder, Tim frowned and said, "We should tell Kate."

Tony let go of the bottom of the ladder and said, You finish hanging that thing, I'm going to tell Kate."

Luckily, Stan had just finished hanging his piece on the other side of that particular door and grabbed the bottom of the ladder so Tim could finish hanging his piece. Tim did so then bid hasty thanks to his brother as he scrambled of after Tony into the kitchen. Sighing and chuckling, Stan scooped up Jimmy and followed.

A few hours later, Dwayne and Stan were carrying the ladder back down the basement steps while Tony and Tim were sweeping up any stray needles, and Michelle and Sarah were in the kitchen cleaning up while Kate supervised, holding Jimmy.

Suddenly, footsteps down the stairs were accompanied by a few stray giggles as Abby and Ziva carried the now glued back together stable down the stairs. Tony and Tim stood and stared as the two of them worked together, smiling. They'd had a tense adversarial relationship since their first meeting at Thanksgiving. Tony raised one eyebrow and asked, "What happened up there?"

Ziva grinned and answered, "You would just to know would you not?" causing Abby to giggle. They carefully set the stable down. Just them, Ziva struck herself on the forehead in realization, saying, "I need to call Jenny and tell her I'm here."

Tony nodded and said, "Come on," pulling her to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed Jenny's number.

Jenny's phone started ringing, just as she was packing up to leave. She sighed and picked it up, saying, "Special Agent Sheppard.

Tony grinned, "Are you Special Agent Jenny Sheppard or some other special Agent Sheppard? 'Cause…"

Jenny frowned and said, "Tony?"

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and pulled it painfully behind his back, grabbing the phone.

Jenny heard a loud gasp and then Ziva's voice, saying, "I'm sorry about that Jenny."

Jenny chuckled then it hit her and she asked, "Ziva, where are you guys?"

Ziva frowned, "Tony insisted I come home with him after school today. You do not mind do you?"

Jenny sighed, "No, of course not, just call me and tell me next time."

Ziva cocked her head in confusion, "I am calling you."

Jenny raised an eyebrow in surprise but said, "I can't argue with that. I'm just leaving and I'll be there in 15 minutes to pick you up."

Gibbs, who had been listening to Jenny's side of the conversation since she mentioned Tony, looked up at her and asked, "Ziva ended up my house?"

She just nodded and sighed, not bothering to ask how he knew. Gibbs just grinned.

Later that night, Dwayne was down in the basement with his father. Gibbs knew his son had something on his mind but didn't push him. Finally Dwayne spoke up. "Some something happened today," he began. Gibbs stopped sanding and looked at him, signaling him to go on. Dwayne leaned back against the boat, "The stable in the Nativity set was broken. Abby was upset and took it out on Ziva. You know how those two haven't been getting along." Gibbs nodded, and Dwayne went on, "She ran up the stairs with it and Ziva followed her up. I don't know what happened up there, but it's fixed now, and the two of them came down giggling." Gibbs raised one eyebrow in surprise. Dwayne smiled at this motion, "Yeah, I'm shocked too. But what I needed to ask you is, are things good between them now?"

Gibbs went back to his boat for several minutes, contemplating what Dwayne had said. Finally he spoke, "Ziva chased Abby up those stairs, she clearly wants to make good. Abby… well, she's never liked Ziva, but she's nice kid, isn't too good at holding grudges. They just needed time to bond. They had that tonight. I'd say if they aren't good, they will be."

Dwayne nodded, satisfied with the answer headed up the stairs, calling down, "Goodnight."

Gibbs called out "Night," in response before turning back to the boat.


	6. Weekday Routine

Gibbs woke up at 06 hundred, just like he did every morning. He got Jimmy up and dressed, just like he did every morning. He woke up the older kids, just like he did every morning. He went down stairs and set out cereal and bowls for breakfast and made a pot of coffee, just like he did every morning. He went back upstairs to ensure that the kids had made their beds properly, just like every morning. Everyone came down stairs and the kids ate breakfast while Gibbs fed Jimmy, same as every morning. Gibbs poured himself a thermos full of coffee, just like he did every morning. There was a last minute scramble to get shoes and pack backpacks, same as every morning. Jenny headed out the door at the same time as everybody else and got in her car and headed for the navy yard, same as every morning. Dwayne took his car, a '93 Toyota Camry and gave Stan and Ziva a lift to school, same as every morning. All the other kids piled into the truck with Sarah, Abby, and Jimmy in the cab with Gibbs, same as every morning. Gibbs dropped Tony, and Tim because he skipped a few grades off at the middle school, same as every morning. He then dropped Kate, Michelle, Sarah and Abby off at their elementary school, same as every morning. He then drove to the Navy Yard, same as every morning. Gibbs dropped Jimmy off at the Navy Yard daycare center, same as every morning. Gibbs took the elevator up to the bullpen where Jenny and Chris already were, same as every morning.

The high school got out at 14:20 same as it did every afternoon. Stan headed down to the locker room to change for football practice like he did every afternoon. Ziva left school and began walking across town the community center pool for swim practice, same as she did every afternoon. Dwayne got in his car and headed for the Navy Yard, same as he did every afternoon. The middle school got out at 14:15 same as it did every afternoon. Tony caught a ride to football practice with one of his friends, just like he did every afternoon. Tim started for home on foot, just like he did every afternoon. The elementary school got out at 14:30, just like it did every afternoon. Sarah, Michelle, Kate and Abby started for home on foot, same as they did every afternoon. Dwayne picked up Jimmy from Daycare, same as he did every afternoon. He then drove back home and dropped him off with Tim, same as he did every afternoon. Tim sat on the couch with Jimmy until the girls got back, just like he did every afternoon. Dwayne was a couple of minutes late to soccer practice, like he was most afternoons. The coach forgave him, like he always did.

Dwayne left soccer practice at 17 hundred, just like he did every evening. He picked up Tony and Stan from the town football field, same as he did every evening. They picked up Ziva on the way home, just like they did every evening. The kids did their homework and hung out quietly same as every evening. They waited for Gibbs and Jenny to come home for dinner same as every evening. They all ate together as a family, same as they did every evening.

Gibbs put Jimmy to bed at 19 hundred, same as every night. Abby, Sarah and Michelle went to bed around 20:30 same as every night. Tim, Tony, Kate, and Ziva went to bed around 21:30, same as every night. Dwayne and Stan went to bed around 22 hundred, same as every night. Jenny ended up going to bed around 22:30, same as every evening. Gibbs went around to each of his children, including Ziva, and made sure that they were tucked in properly and gave each one a kiss on the forehead, just like he did every night.

* * *

A/N – I just wanted to show what a normal day might be like for the Gibblets, at least on weekdays in the fall.


	7. Rooms

A/N- I forgot to mention, but I don't own NCIS. The CBS broadcasting corporation and ___Donald P__. ____Bellisario do. _

* * *

Unlike football practice in the fall, basketball practice was held at the middle school, which meant that Tony could get there without having to hitch a ride. Dwayne didn't play a sport in the winter so Tony usually walked home. It wasn't so bad though. Johnny and Danny both walked home after practice every evening and they all started off going in the same direction.

It was a brisk evening in mid-January and the three of them were heading home after practice. Johnny was ranting, "I could kill my brother!"

Danny and Tony both looked at him. Danny asked, "What's he done this time?"

Johnny snorted, "He let his snake loose in our room, and now he can't find it."

Danny raised his eyebrows, "Damn."

Johnny sighed, "You're lucky you're an only child and don't have to share a room."

Danny shrugged, "I guess so. What about you Tony? You have a lot of brothers. You share a room?"

Tony smiled, "Well I might, except my dad's good at building things. He built a wall cutting my room in half so me and Tim could each have our own room."

Danny frowned, "Wouldn't that make your room tiny?"

Tony Shrugged, "It's not so small. Plus I'd rather have a small room." He turned to Johnny, "Which would you pick, sharing a room with your brother, or having your own room half the size?"

Johnny nodded thoughtfully, "It's a tough call. Though my dad can't even build a birdhouse, let alone a wall, so…" he shrugged.

Danny turned the topic to schoolwork, and they walked along for another five minutes, before they came to the corner where Tony turned to get to Gibbs' house and Johnny and Danny kept going. He waved goodbye and said, "See you guys at school tomorrow."

The other two nodded and Johnny said, "Yeah, we'll see ya then." The two of them continued on their way while Tony turned the corner and headed for home.

* * *

A/N- This was just a short piece that tries to explain the rooming situation in the Gibbs household. The house originally had 4 bedrooms, Gibbs' room, Kelly's room and two others, however once Kate Dwayne and Stan moved in, Gibbs started building walls, first so Dwayne and Stan could have their own rooms, then so the others could have their own rooms too as they moved in. I'm not sure of the exact details, but I know that not even Gibbs' room remained untouched as the house filled up. Every one of the Gibblets, including Jenny and Ziva has their own room, with the exception of Jimmy, who sleeps in a crib in Gibbs' room. I'm currently working on a Gibbs meets Jimmy chapter, which, hopefully, should be posted by next Monday. Reviews do speed the writing process though.


	8. Jimmy Meets Gibbs

It was a normal morning. Well as normal as it ever got in the bullpen. Special Agent Sheppard was looking through a list of UA marines and Navy personnel and Special Agent Pacci was rearranging the things on his desk so that they were perfectly aligned and symmetrical, just the way he wanted them. The team hadn't had a case in a while. Special Agent Gibbs walked into the bullpen and set his trench coat on the back of his chair. Just then the phone rang. Gibbs picked it up and said, "Special Agent Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs, Sir. You gave me you card when Petty Officer Wolf was killed and told me to call you if you remembered anything. But I called to report another murder. NCIS investigates on behalf of Navy families right?"

Gibbs said, "Uh-hu," realizing that she might have a case for them, "What happened?"

The petty officer sounded close to tears as she said, "I came and I found my sister lying in a pool of blood."

Gibbs softened his tone. He knew what it was like to lose family, "Tell me her address and we'll be right there."

The petty officer replied, "567 Jefferson Avenue, Apartment 3B."

Gibbs said, "We're on our way," then hung up. Both Chris and Jenny were looking at him. They were surprised by his unusual amount of phone etiquette. Gibbs stood up and said, "Grab your gear."

They grabbed their gear and they all got into the truck and drove to the crime scene in relative silence. When they got to the apartment, they found the Petty Officer who had called sobbing in a corner and heard the wails of a baby. Gibbs quickly gave out orders, "Jenny, sketch and shoot, Pacci bag and tag," before slipping away to their chorus of "yes boss."

He made his way into a room in the apartment away from the primary crime scene. It was a nursery, painted light blue. There was a baby crying in the crib in the center of the room. Gibbs scooped him up and rocked him gently, murmuring soothing words. Soon the little baby's wails became sobs and his sobs became sniffles as he calmed down.

Jenny poked her head in the door to say something and was shocked to find Gibbs holding the baby. She knew he was good with children but she had never seen him look so natural with a baby before. He looked at her and asked, "Something I can help you with, Agent Sheppard?" keeping his voice calm to avoid upsetting the baby.

She gulped, "Pacci and I are done processing the scene, but I couldn't get much out of the witness. She's still crying."

Gibbs nodded, "Take the evidence back to Sciuto. I'll talk to her."

Jenny just answered "Yes Boss," before leaving the room.

Gibbs stayed in the room a little longer, rocking the baby until he was asleep before he made his way out of the nursery and into the livening room where the Petty Officer whose sister had been killed was still sitting. He made his way over to her and sat down and said, "Hey," gently.

She looked up at him through tear stained eyes, "You're from NCIS?"

He nodded, "Uh-hu."

She bit her lip, "The Seahawk had just come into port and I was coming to visit her, to see how she and Jimmy were doing."

Gibbs asked, "Jimmy's her son?"

The young Petty Officer nodded, "She worked at a club downtown, doesn't know who the father was. But she was a good mother, and my sister and she deserves justice."

Gibbs gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "We're gonna find who did this, but we need to know exactly what you saw. Do think you can help us catch the bastard by telling us."

She just nodded once before saying, "I got her around quarter past 1400 hours. I knocked, and Jimmy was crying, so I figured she was rocking him or something and that's why she didn't answer the door, so I opened the door, it wasn't locked and I came in and then I saw her, lying there with the blood and I called NCIS, but then it really hit me, she's dead and I couldn't stop crying, and then you guys showed up."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay, what club does she work at?"

The Petty Officer told him the name of the club and then she said, "Oh shit, what about Jimmy?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "As a material witness to a murder, he'll be taken into the custody of NCIS. Do you object to that?"

She sighed and looked at Jimmy sadly before saying, "It's probably for the best, just… treat him well, okay?"

Gibbs nodded, "Of course Petty Officer."

With that, he stood up and made his way back into the nursery and packed a bag of cloths as well as things like diapers and formula. He then slung the diaper bag over one shoulder and left the apartment taking Jimmy with him.

He made his way to the car and cradled the little boy on his lap as he sat in the stationary car and called director Morrow. He wasn't sure if what he did was legal, but the fact that the Petty Officer agreed with little to no argument was more concerning.

"Morrow," the director answered his phone.

Gibbs looked down at the baby before saying, "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I've got a bit of a situation."

"What kind of situation Agent Gibbs?"

"Well Sir," said Gibbs, "It involves a material witness in our case."

Morrow frowned, "Petty Officer Palmer?"

Gibbs replied, "No sir, she just found the body. I took her statement at the scene; I see no reason to detain her."

Morrow was silent for a moment then said, "There was another witness then?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, "The victim had a son."

Morrow inhaled sharply, "How traumatized is the boy?"

Gibbs replied, "I don't know. He's asleep now."

Something in Gibbs tone of voice caught his attention and he asked, "Where is he?"

"Well sir," said Gibbs, shifting slightly in his seat, "That's why I called. I took the child into NCIS custody."

Morrow frowned, "On what grounds?"

Gibbs looked down at the gently stroked the still sleeping Jimmy's hair as he said, "Well for starters, his mothers dead and his father is unknown. That makes him an orphan. "

Morrow sighed, "And his aunt?"

Gibbs said, "Emotionally unfit."

Morrow asked, "Why?"

Gibbs replied, "When I told her I was taking him into custody, she didn't resist."

Morrow sighed, "Jethro…"

Gibbs cut him off, "Think about it. Your sister just died. They try to take her son into custody and you don't even object?"

Morrow bit his lip, "I see your point. Bring the boy back to the Navy Yard. We should have Doctor Mallard check him out to make sure the attacker left him alone."

Gibbs replied, "Yes Sir," and hung up, focusing on the task of holding Jimmy while driving so that the boy didn't wake up.

Jimmy woke up and began to cry as soon as Gibbs stopped the car in the Navy Yard parking garage. Jethro got out of the car and began rocking him back and forth. He quickly stopped crying and Jethro carried him into the building. It was around 15 hundred and Ducky was getting ready to stitch the Petty Officer's sister up when Gibbs walked into Autopsy carrying Jimmy facing over his shoulder so that he didn't see his mother's dead body.

Ducky looked up, "Jethro, I was just finishing the autopsy on…"

"Got a patient for you, Duck," Gibbs cut him off.

Ducky saw the baby in Gibbs arms and said, "Oh dear. Gerald, would you be so kind as to finish her up?"

Gerald nodded, "Of course Doctor."

Ducky stripped off his bloody gloves as he walked toward Gibbs and asked, "May I ask who the patient is?"

Gibbs said, "He's a witness in our case. His name's Jimmy."

Ducky nodded, "All right, we can do the exam in my office so he doesn't have to see the dead body."

Gibbs nodded and followed Ducky, gently shifting Jimmy in his arms as they headed in a different direction so that he still wouldn't see the body. When they came to the room and Ducky closed the door, he turned to Gibbs and said, "What's this all about Jehtro?"

Jethro sighed, "He's the victim's son. I took him into NCIS custody."

Ducky frowned, "Why in heaven's name would you do such a thing?"

Jethro glared at Ducky, "You weren't there with the sister. She's emotionally unstable, not in a position to take care of the boy."

Ducky sighed, "Did you clear it with the director?"

Jethro smiled slightly, "I need you to check him over, make sure that the attacker didn't hurt him."

Ducky asked, "An official write up?"

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-hu."

Ducky nodded, "Right, just set him down of the table."

The table was cold steel and Gibbs carefully removed his Jacket and set laid it on the table before setting Jimmy down gently. As soon as he left Gibbs' arms, he began to whimper and Gibbs rubbed his hair and murmured soothing words to him. He quieted down.

Ducky began his examination. It was made more difficult by the fact that every time Jimmy lost contact with Gibbs he would start to whimper again, but eventually Ducky managed to finish his exam and declare the baby to be in excellent health.

Gibbs scooped up Jimmy and said, "Send a copy of the report up the Morrow when you finish it." With that, he strode out of autopsy, taking Jimmy with him.

He headed up to the bullpen. Jenny and Chris were sitting at their desks. "Report," he barked.

Jenny grabbed the remote and put a picture up on the plasma of the murder victim, saying, "Alyssa Palmer, age 24, sister of Petty Officer Olivia Palmer, worked as a dancer at Club Vlassim, talked to the manager there he claims that he hasn't seen her since…" She trailed off when she turned to look at him and saw that he was holding Jimmy.

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Since when Sheppard?"

Jenny cringed at the gentle rebuke of her last name before saying, "Since she got off her shift last night at 0200 hundred. He said she didn't show up for her 1300 shift today."

Gibbs nodded, "Ducky puts TOD around half past noon, Petty Officer found her body at 1420." He turned to Chris, "What da you got?"

Chris glanced down at his computer screen and said, "She received 5 calls the day she died, One from John Troison, manager of Club Vlassim, one from the payphone outside the Norfolk main gate, called the guard who was on duty, said he saw Petty Officer Palmer used the phone about the time the victim received the call. One call was from a phone in Ohio, belonging to the victim's mother, the last two both came from the same number, a disposable cell phone purchased within the last three days. One of those calls was received a few minutes before she died."

Gibbs said, "Keep on it." He felt himself being watched and looked up. Director Morrow was standing on the catwalk looking down. He beckoned Gibbs up. Gibbs headed out of the bullpen and up the stairs.

Gibbs and the Director stood next to each other for a while, neither of them speaking for a few minutes until the director broke the silence and asked, "You took him to see ."

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-hu."

Morrow looked at him, "How is he."

Gibbs shrugged, "Nothing physically wrong with him."

Morrow nodded, "That's good. Do you think your team is capable of running the investigation?"

Gibbs nodded, "They're good agents."

Morrow simply said, "Then take the rest of the day off."

Gibbs frowned, "Sir?"

Morrow looked at him, "That's an order Jethro. Take the baby home with you and don't come back until tomorrow."

Gibbs said, "Yes Sir," and headed for the stairs. He descended the stairs as fast as he dared with Jimmy in his arms and came back to the bullpen where Jen and Chris were working. He said, "Find out who did this," then grabbed his bag from his desk and headed for the elevator.

He left the NCIS building and headed for his car. He then carefully set Jimmy on his lap and drove home. When he got there, he pulled into the driveway, turned off the car and sat for a minute. He hadn't thought about how the other kids would react when he came home with a baby.

It was mid-July and he was fairly certain all of them were home. He sighed, he couldn't put it off. He scooped up Jimmy and stepped out of the car and carried Jimmy and their two bags up the front walk to the door.

The door was never locked and he pushed it open easily. He heard a squeal and running and looked up to see Abby running down the stairs, Michelle and Sarah following more slowly. Abby stopped short about three quarters of the way down the stairs when she saw Jimmy. She got over her shell shock and made her way toward him, Sarah and Michelle following.

She came up to him and asked, "What's his name?"

Gibbs smiled, "His name's Jimmy and he's going to be staying here for a little while. Where is everybody?"

Sarah shrugged, "Tim and Kate are upstairs playing some kind of game, Tony and Stan are out back playing soccer and Dwayne went to the library to get to his summer reading book. How come you're home so early?"

Gibbs dropped the bags and made his way into the living room saying, "Director ordered me to come home." He sat down on the couch and turned to Michelle saying, "Abby, go and get Stan and Tony from outside and tell them to come in. Sarah, go get Tim and Kate from up stairs." The two girls rushed off to fetch their siblings and Michelle came over and sat down next to him on the couch.

In a few minutes, all the siblings were gathered in the living room and Gibbs said, "Everybody this is Jimmy."

Everyone leaned in to take a closer look, Michelle seemed particularly taken with the baby and stroked his hair gently. Gibbs went on to say, "He's going to be staying here temporarily ."

Tony piped up, "That's what you said when Tim and Sarah moved in." Kate glared at him, and punched his arm and he said, "Not that it's not great to have them as siblings and all, but is Jimmy going to end up being our brother?"

Gibbs looked down at the baby, who was looking curiously at all the new faces from the safety of Gibbs arms. He sighed, "I don't know, but while he's here, I want you to treat him like he is."

Just then, the door opened and Dwayne stepped in. Seeing them all gathered in the living room, he made his way toward them and asked, "What's going on?"

Abby piped up, "We have a new baby brother!"

Dwayne bent closer and smiled down at his new little brother, "Hey there little guy."

Sarah said, "His names Jimmy."

Gibbs stood up handed Jimmy to Kate. Jimmy cried a little at first, and Gibbs stroked his hair to calm him. Then he stopped and Jimmy was still calm, lying in Kate's arms. Once Jimmy settled down, he made his way toward the doorway into the hall. As soon as he was a few feet away Jimmy started crying and Kate looked panicked as she rocked him back and forth and said, "Hey, it's okay, she, it's okay."

Gibbs came back and careful adjusted her arms and Jimmy stopped crying. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "Follow me."

He made his way out of the room and Kate followed, carrying Jimmy. Gibbs kept glancing back to make sure they were okay, but they were fine. He made his way down into the basement, past the boat to where Kelly's old crib lay disassembled in a box, just where Shannon had put it, years ago, when Kelly had gotten her big girl bed, claiming they'd need it again sometime for Kelly's little brother or sister. He almost shed a few tears, but he pushed those feelings aside as he gathered the unwieldy box in his arms.

He brought the crib upstairs, Kate following all the way. Right as he set the box down again in his room, Jimmy started to cry and he took the baby from Kate and told her, "Go and get Jimmy's bag from down stairs."

Kate did as she was bidden and came back up half a minute later with the bag. Gibbs carefully rummaged around until he found what he needed and changed Jimmy's diaper. Kate slipped away at this point and Gibbs just sat on the bed with Jimmy for a little while until Abby poked her head in and asked, "Whacha doin'?"

Gibbs smiled, "I'm just sitting with Jimmy." He jerked his head and Abby came bounding in and sat down next to him. He stood up and set Jimmy down in her lap. She smiled and cooed at him. Jimmy seemed a little distressed at Gibbs getting up but Gibbs patted his head and he didn't cry.

Gibbs then went over to the box and Abby piped up, "What's in the box?"

Gibbs simply said, "A crib for Jimmy."

Abby and Jimmy sat there for a while, watching their father put the crib back together after all these years. When he was done it was it was about 1700 and Gibbs scooped Jimmy up and headed downstairs and outside to watch Stan and Tony play soccer. About half an hour later, Gibbs started dinner and all in all it was a great day.

The next morning he woke up to Jimmy crying and scooped him out of his crib quickly and changed his diaper and made him a bottle. He went downstairs and made coffee, thinking about what he was going to do with Jimmy. He would leave him here with Dwayne, but he couldn't even leave the boys sight without him starting to cry. Just then the phone rang and Gibbs ran over to answer it, "Gibbs."

Director Morrow said, "Good to see you're up. Listen, bring the baby into NCIS with you today, the people form child services want to take him."

Gibbs felt his gut tighten but said, "Yes Sir."

Dwayne, who always got up early, stepped into the kitchen and said, "Good morning, Jethro."

Gibbs replied, "Morning."

Dwayne made his way to the table and sat down, asking, "Have you thought about what you're going to do with Jimmy while you're at work today?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Morrow called and asked me to bring him in today. Something about him being a witness."

Dwayne knew he was lying and asked, "Child Services?" Gibbs glared at him. Dwayne shrugged, "They'll probably grant you custody."

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-hu," as he poured himself a thermos of coffee. He set the coffee on the table and carried Jimmy upstairs with him. He set him back in his crib and went to take a shower, but Jimmy started crying so Gibbs ended up bringing the baby into the shower with him and washing them both. He managed to get them both dried of and dressed without too much trouble.

He took Jimmy back in his arms and went around to each of his children's rooms and said good bye. Then he came back downstairs to where Dwayne was making toast and patted Dwayne's shoulder said, "See you tonight."

Dwayne nodded, "Bye."

Gibbs left the house and headed to his car, getting in and setting out for the Navy Yard, Jimmy in his lap. He drove slower than he usually did, but still managed to get to work on time.

He made his way into the bullpen, where Jenny and Chris weren't in yet. He set his bag and Jimmy's bag down by his chair and had just sat down when Morrow appeared on the cat walk beckoning him up. He sighed and made his way up the stairs, carrying Jimmy with him.

He met Morrow on the catwalk. The director sensed some of him annoyance and said, "I'm sorry Jethro, but calling child services is the procedure. " Gibbs nodded mutely. Morrow sighed, "They're waiting in the conference room."

Gibbs walked slowly toward the conference room. He held Jimmy in one arm as he opened the door and stepped into the room. A middle age woman was already sitting there. He guessed she was the social worker. She was sitting at the head of the table. Gibbs took a seat one over from the head. She raised her eyebrows but merely said, "You're Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs leaned back "Uh-hu."

She nodded and said, "You took the child in question into NCIS custody?"

Gibbs nodded, "I did."

She glanced at Jimmy, "Is this the child in question?"

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-hu."

She looked down at her notes, "It says here that you found the aunt to be emotionally unstable. What gave you that impression?"

Gibbs answered, "She was crouching in a corner, crying her eyes out, barely able to talk. Then she asked me what to do about Jimmy."

The lady nodded, "I see. So Jimmy spent the night with you last night?"

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-hu."

She said, "You had Dr. Mallard do a complete physical?"

Gibbs said, "Yes ma'am. He's in perfect health."

She nodded, "I see. And I suspect you want Jimmy to stay with you until he can either be placed back with his aunt or adopted into a permanent home?"

Gibbs nodded, "Uh-hu."

She sighed, "I don't know…"

Gibbs cut in, "He's doing well at my house."

She bit her lip, "I willing to hand over temporary custody, but first I need to do an independent evaluation."

Gibbs frowned, "Ducky examined him yesterday."

She smiled slightly, "Exactly. That will serve as our basis for comparison."

Gibbs was furious that she thought even for a second that he hurt Jimmy, but he knew there was no way Jimmy could stay with him if he didn't play ball with social services, so he took a deep breath swallowed his anger. "Fine," he said.

She held out her arms expectantly. He handed Jimmy over to her. He didn't make too much of a fuss. Once she had Jimmy securely in her arms she turned to Gibbs and said, "You have to leave the room now. I'll let you know when I'm finished"

Gibbs looked and Jimmy. He knew the baby would start crying the minute he left the room, but he smiled and stroked Jimmy's hair one last time before standing up and walking out the door quickly without looking back.

He could hear Jimmy wailing, even as he shut the door. It tore at his heartstrings and he wanted nothing more than to run back in there and scoop Jimmy into his arms and hold him and rock him and murmur soothing words and kiss his forehead until he stopped crying.

Morrow was waiting outside the door. He said, "You can't go back in there until she's done with the independent evaluation, Gibbs."

Going against all his instincts, Gibbs walked down to the bullpen. He stopped in front of Pacci's desk, "What do you got so far?"

Chris looked up in surprise, but composed himself enough to grab the plasma remote and click it causing a arrest record to appear on the screen, "Our prime suspect is Greg Narin. Hired muscle for the Strip club where the petty officer's sister worked. DNA tests show that the kid we found at the crime scene is his."

Gibbs slapped the back of Chris' head. "His name is Jimmy."

Chris nodded, "Gotcha Boss."

Gibbs nodded at the screen, "You gonna bring him in?"

Chris grinned, "Jenny's just stashing him in interrogation now. You gonna interrogate him?"

Gibbs shook his head. He needed to be available when the social worker finished with her independent evaluation of Jimmy, "Nope. You are."

Chris frowned, "Me Boss?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Or Jenny," before making his way out of the bullpen and up the stairs. Once he knew they had Jimmy's mother's killer in custody, he could breathe easier. He stayed outside the conference room and paced. He knew he should be doing something else, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the social worker came out, holding an hysterically sobbing Jimmy. Gibbs immediately snatched Jimmy from her arms and held him, rocking him back and forth, kissing his forehead and murmuring soothing words. Jimmy stopped crying fairly quickly.

The social worker said, "I am awarding you custody Agent Gibbs."

* * *

A/N- Finally finished! Sorry it was so long. The next Gibblets' piece will be a Tony sticks up for Tim piece. I'm also working on updating Jimmy's bullied, as well as a sequel to Elevator Confessions. And, last but not least, I still don't own NCIS.


	9. Tony and Tim's First Day

After Tim moved in with Gibbs, he was allowed to finish out the school year in his old school, which was in another town. He was in fifth grade, despite being only nine, because he was so smart. So when summer came, Gibbs began the process of enrolling him the middle school for the coming year.

Starting middle school was terrifying. At least nobody knew about his parents here, so it was a chance for a fresh start. Not that it would help much. He was never good with other kids. Living with his new siblings over the summer had helped that some, but he still knew that he would make few, if any friends.

He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Tony was starting middle school at the same time or that they would be in the same grade. He knew Tony would hang out with the jocks and probably ignore him. He was okay with that. He saw enough of Tony at home. He also knew that Tony knew some pretty embarrassing stuff about him, but as much as his older brother teased him, he knew that Tony would never go so low as to tell anyone anything really bad.

He could barely sleep on the night before the first day. He got up and got dressed at 5 am. Tony couldn't sleep either and they sat next to each other at the kitchen table. Gibbs merely raised one eyebrow when he came down at 5:30 make coffee.

Gibbs drove them to school at eight o'clock. They both hopped out of the back of the truck. Gibbs said to Tony, "Take care of your brother, Okay?"

Tony nodded, "Sure thing Dad," and held Tim's hand as they made their way toward the school. Satisfied, Gibbs drove away.

Tony held Tim's hand as they made their way toward the school, until he saw some of his friends, who had gone to elementary school with him, up ahead. He turned to Tim and said, "You make sure you keep following me, Okay?" When Tim nodded his assent, Tony turned around and made his way over without a backward glance. Tim scrambled after him.

All the kids made their way through the front doors of the school. There was a large sign hanging right in front of them saying, "6th grade orientation" with a large arrow pointing to the right. Tony and his friends joined the throng of students making their way to the right. Tim ducked and weaved, trying to keep Tony in sight. He somehow managed and they made it to the auditorium.

Tim took a seat a few rows behind Tony and waited, along with the entire 6th grade. Soon, the lights dimmed and the principle got up on stage and said, "Welcome, incoming 6th graders." Any chatter that had been going on ceased instantly. The principal went on to give his speech about the fundamental differences between middle school and elementary school and how this was a new start for them and how he wouldn't tolerate any misbehavior.

Tim listened attentively. He also tried to keep an eye on Tony, who seemed to be looking away boredly just as the rest of his friends were. Tim could tell he was paying attention, so why pretend to be bored?

Finally, the principal was done with his speech and the 6th grade administrator came out and said, "Now, you will all be placed in different homerooms. Each homeroom teacher will come forward and call out the name of his or her students. Afterwards, all the students in that homeroom will leave the auditorium together. Are we clear?"

There was a murmur of agreement. She nodded, "First up, Mr. Nardone." The first teacher came up and read his class list. Neither Tim nor Tony were on it. She then said, "Next up, Mr. Bar." Another teacher came up and read his class list. Neither Tim nor Tony were on it. This went on for some time until Ms. Hall, called, "Rachel Fitzsimmons, Anthony Gibbs, Timothy Gibbs, Joan Harrison…"

Both Tim and Tony stood up when she finished calling out her class, along with about 20 other students. They made their way to where Ms. Hall was waiting and then followed her to her classroom. Tony didn't acknowledge Tim the whole time.

When they got to the classroom, they all sat down at the desks. Tim automatically took the desk front and center. He was always a teacher's pet. Tony took the desk directly behind him, right at the front of his group of friends, and leaned back in his chair to talk to them.

Ms. Hall stepped in front of the class. She waited for everyone to calm down before saying, "Welcome. As you know, my name is Ms. Hall and I will be your English teacher as well as your homeroom teacher this year. To get to know you better, why don't we go around the room and say your full names, what you want people to call you and one thing you're looking forward to in sixth grade."

They began. When Tim's turn came he stood up and said, "My name is Timothy Gibbs, and you can call me Tim. I'm looking forward to our classes this year, especially math." He sat down.

Some of the kids snickered. Tony felt anger surge through him, though he couldn't explain it. He had laughed at Tim for saying something similar just a few days ago. He breathed out slowly. He didn't say anything, but he didn't laugh either.

Tony's turn came and he stood up and said, "My name is Anthony Gibbs, but you can call me Tony. I'm looking forward to playing football for the middle school." He sat down. Tim rolled his eyes. He had known Tony was going to say that.

When they finished going around, Ms. Hall said, "Alright everybody, now that we've gotten to know each other a little, I'm going to hand out your schedules. You each have the same teachers for your four main classes, which means me for English, Ms. Taylor for Science, Mr. Bar for History and Mr. Harris for Math. You have them different periods of course, so you might have people in some of your classes but not others. You'll notice that you also Gym, Art and a language in your schedules. You may or may not have the same teachers. Once I hand out everyone's schedules, we'll go on a tour of the school."

Ms. Hall finished handing out the schedules. They whole class stood up and they made their way out into the hall. She led them all around the school, pointing out all their classrooms, the bathrooms, the cafeteria and the main office. Tim was pretty much silent the whole time, though Tony laughed and whispered with his friends.

When they got back to the classroom and sat down, said, "We spent quite a while in here, so just for today, your main classes will each be five minutes shorter." She glanced up at the clock, "I'll dismiss you for period one in five minutes, but are there any questions?"

Tony raised his hand. She smiled, "Yes?"

Tony asked, "How come I'm in all the same classes as my brother?"

frowned and came over to inspect their schedules. Math period one, History period two, English period three, Science period four. For the first four classes, they were exactly the same. She said, "Well that's odd. It could just be a coincidence, or a computer glitch of some sort."

"It's not just a coincidence. But what do we do about it?" said Tony.

She sighed, "Just go to class together, and if there are any problems, we'll sort them out later."

Tony said, "Sounds good."

Ms. Hall glanced at the clock, "Okay, you can go to your period one class now."

The students all rushed out of the classroom. Tony didn't acknowledge Tim and breezed strait passed him. Tim frowned, but followed Tony to Math.

Their first three classes passed uneventfully. Tony had friends in every class. Tim didn't. They didn't speak to each other all in Math. In History, they got assigned partners by cards and Tim noticed that Tony switched his card when the teacher wasn't looking so that they could be partners. Tony didn't really talk to him or anything, and Tim wondered why he'd done it. In English there wasn't much time to talk as the teacher assigned seats and Tim and Tony were on opposite sides of the room and they got to work right away.

After the three classes they had lunch. That's when the trouble started. Tim was standing in the cafeteria. He was the type of kid who always seemed to be a magnet for getting picked on, and today was no exception. Some random kids started teasing Tim, calling him a geek and a baby and a nerd. Tim was on the verge of tears when Tony and some of his friends walked by. Tony saw what was happening and couldn't do nothing, so he said, "Why the hell would you even waste your time picking on a kid like him."

If it were anyone but Tim, he might have said, "Loser kid like him," or "Dumb kid like him," but he didn't want to describe his own brother like that, at least not when there were other people around. Tim was on the verge of a break down anyway though and Tony's words were the straw that broke the camel's back. He ran off toward the bathroom, trying to hide his tears.

Tony's friends moved to find a table and he went with them, but as soon as they were sitting, he casually excused himself to go to the bathroom and followed Tim. When he entered the room, he didn't see any one, but heard muffled sobbing from the last stall. He knocked on the door and said, "Tim?"

"Go away, Tony!" came the response. Sighing and making sure there was nobody around, Tony got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the stall door.

Tim had been sitting against the wall, crying, his head in his arms. When Tony slipped under the door, he looked up at him with red tear stained eyes. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Tim asked, "What did you mean, 'a kid like him,'?"

Tony bit his lip, "I did mean it like that. I was trying to get them to stop picking on you."

Tim frowned, "Why?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Because you're my little brother."

Tim cocked his head, "You didn't stand up to them."

Tony looked down embarrassedly, "I figured I'd try diplomacy first."

Tim sighed, "Now that I've been crying, they'll just pick on me even more."

Tony shook his head and held out his hand to Tim, "No, they won't."

Tim accepted his hand, "How can you be so sure?"

Tony grinned as he pulled his brother up, "They try, and I won't let 'em."

Tim smiled slightly. They exited the stall hand in hand. Tony turned to Tim and said, "It'll be harder for them to tell you've been crying if you wash your face off with cold water." And with that he left the bathroom and went back to the table with his friends. Tim did as Tony suggested and his eyes did look less red. He left the bathroom a few minutes later and went back to the table where he was sitting.

The lunch bell rang and they went to Science. Tony ended up sitting behind Tim. They didn't speak for the whole class, but Tim turned around a few times and caught Tony's eyes.

After that they went their separate ways, Tim to Spanish and Tony to Gym. Tony had Art last and burst out into the sunshine with a few of his friends once the bell rang. They laughed and talked, hanging out in front of the school, until Tony noticed Tim slipping out of the building, his head bent low. He could tell something was wrong by his posture, so he told his friends that he should get home and made his way over to Tim.

He put his arm around Tim's shoulder and they started out in the direction of home. Tim didn't even look up at his touch. Finally Tony asked, "What's wrong?"

Tim shrugged, "Nothing."

Tony said, "You'd lie to your own brother?"

"I'm not lying," Tim protested.

Tony sighed, "So nothing's wrong."

Tim kept looking down as he murmured, "Exactly."

Tony asked, "Then why are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," Tim whined.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, "Let's try this again. What's wrong?"

Tim sighed, Tony could be quit persistent. He shrugged, "Just some guys in Gym."

Tony's arm tightened ever so slightly around Tim's shoulders, "What did they do?"

Tim bit his lip, "they just…nothing."

"They just what?" Tony prompted.

Tim leaned his head into Tony's chest slightly, "They just said I was a wimp."

Tony began, "You are not…"

Tim cut him off, "You and Stan kept saying I was."

Tony sighed, "And you proved us wrong."

Tim bit his lip, remembering the day he climbed over the fence to retrieve the lost ball, and said, "I guess so, but…"

Tony cut him off, "No buts. You're not a wimp."

"Okay." Tim paused, then said, "So what should I do?"

`Tony rolled his eyes, "Prove it to them."

Tim nodded, "I will."

They had made it home at this point and Tim and Tony walked in the front door. Nobody else was home yet, and Tony dumped his bag over by the wall and flopped down on the couch. Tim mean while carried his bag all the way to the dining room table and started unpacking it. Tony frowned, "What are you doing?"

Tim looked at him, "We have that pre-test to fill out for Math."

Tony groaned, "And you wonder why people think you're a wimp?"

Tim just rolled his eyes and got to work.


	10. Gibblet 4th of July

Normally Gibbs would be working on the fourth of July, but director Morrow had decided to be nice and give the team the day off. Pacci and Jenny had packed up his car and headed to the beach for the day, leaving Gibbs as the only team member in the area.

Every year, there was a Fourth of July parade through the small DC suburb where Gibbs lived. In past years, Gibbs had hated the parade for various reasons. Certainly because it was part of the celebrations that made tracking criminals through the area more difficult, but mostly because the last time he had gone, he was taking Kelly.

Now that he had his family, things were different. Last year, Tony had wanted to go, but Gibbs was working so he ended up staying home alone. This year, Tony had started talking about the parade early , around mid-June, trying to get the others as psyched up about it as he was, and when he found out the week before that Gibbs had the day off he really started begging him to take them.

Gibbs couldn't say he blamed him. He had never been to a parade before. The others had wanted to go as well. Abby had been particularly persuasive, and in the end Gibbs had agreed to take them all to the parade.

The day of the parade, Gibbs got up early, before everyone else and began prepping for the parade. He got a small cooler and packed it full of ice and bottles of water, not wanting anyone to become dehydrated. The parade started at seven o'clock and generally lasted until eleven or so, therefore Gibbs wasn't worried about packing lunch.

He got everyone up at six to start preparing. Abby, and Tony were the most enthusiastic and had roped Sarah and Tim into dressing patriotically. Michelle and Kate also dressed in red, white and blue, though toned down to the point where they weren't wearing anything out of the ordinary. Dwayne and Stan both dressed nondescriptly, though Dwayne wore a red shirt and Stan wore a blue one. Gibbs had a red and blue stripped shirt, which he wore, but other than that, he simply dressed normally.

It was too hot to cook anything, so they had cold cereal for breakfast, because Gibbs insisted they eat before going out. Over breakfast Stan said, "Why are we going to the parade anyway?"

Gibbs shrugged, "You and Dwayne don't have to come if you don't want to."

Tony looked at Stan, "Come on, you know it's going to be awesome," he said pleadingly.

Stan sighed, "Alright." Tony grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

Gibbs looked at Dwayne, who looked sideways at Stan before saying, "I'll come too." Gibbs just smirked.

After they had finished breakfast, and Gibbs had made sure that everyone had applied sun screen and asked if anyone needed to go to the bathroom before they left, (eliciting eye rolls from the older children), they set out. The place that they were going to watch the parade from was within walking distance of the house, so they didn't take the truck, instead moving out on foot.

Tony was bouncing up and down with excitement, dragging Stan with one arm and Kate with the other, not running too far ahead only because his father kept calling him back. Dwayne followed at a much slower pace, letting Michelle hold his hand. Gibbs brought up the rear, holding the cooler in one hand, with Abby on his back and holding Tim's hand with is other hand, while Tim was also holding Sarah's hand, as he kept an eye one everybody.

The managed to get to the street the parade was going to be going down without too much trouble. The street was already lined with people. There was a small break in the line big enough for two people, which Tony pulled Kate into. Dwayne and Stan were tall enough to see over the crowds and after some pleading, Dwayne put Sarah on his shoulders and Stan put Abby on his shoulders. Michelle ended up on Gibbs' shoulders and Gibbs helped Tim up so that he was standing on the cooler.

The parade started to go by. Tony, Kate, Tim, Michelle, Abby and Sarah cheered loudly with the crowd, while Gibbs, Stan and Dwayne watched and smiled slightly at their antics. At one point a float came by with someone flinging handfuls of tootsie rolls off of it at various intervals. They threw a handful right near Tony, so of course he and Kate ran out to grab the candy, along with the other kids in the vicinity. Kate managed to get two tootsie rolls; Tony managed to get five. Tim tried to run and grab some too, but ended up tripping after jumping off the cooler.

Gibbs bent down to help Tim up. He wasn't hurt but he was upset that he didn't get any candy. Tony was eating one of the tootsie rolls, grinning, when Tim looked at him with watery eyes. Tony looked at him for a second before giving in and handing him one of the tootsie rolls he had gathered. He also gave one each to Abby, Sarah and Michelle, who were also upset about not getting any. Stan mumbled something about things not being fair under his breath, and Kate ended up giving him her second tootsie roll.

The candy made everyone thirsty, so Gibbs took the opportunity to get some water out of the cooler and make everyone drink some, to stay hydrated, before shutting the cooler and helping Tim back up so he could see the rest of the parade.

The rest of the parade passed rather uneventfully for a parade. Once the last float had gone by, Gibbs lifted Michelle down from his shoulders. Dwayne lifted Sarah down from his shoulders and Stan lifted Abby down from his shoulders. Gibbs then helped Tim down from the cooler before picking it up and glancing around to make sure everyone was accounted for.

With a "Come on," from Gibbs, they started to head home. Abby was clinging to Gibbs' hand, talking a mile a minute about the parade. Tony was on Gibbs other side, and although he couldn't grab Gibbs' hand because of the cooler, he was also babbling a mile a minute. Gibbs just smiled slightly. Michelle was clinging to Dwayne's arm and Sarah was holding his other hand, skipping slightly, while also holding Tim's hand. Stan and Kate were just walking along, hand in hand.

When they got back to the house, Gibbs glanced around to make sure that everyone had arrived home safely, which they had, before heading straight to the kitchen and setting the cooler down. Tony, Tim, and Sarah had gone upstairs to get changed out of their overly patriotic, but uncomfortable parade garb. Sarah, Michelle, and Stan turned on the fan in the living room full blast, before plopping down on the couch in front of it. Abby was still clinging to Gibbs arm as he made his way into the kitchen and Dwayne followed them.

Dwayne sank down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and closed his eyes. Abby used one of the chairs to climb up onto the kitchen table and sit on the edge of it. Once Gibbs was done putting the waters away, he glanced up at the clock. Seeing that it was almost noon, he turned to them and said, "How does tuna for lunch sound?"

Abby grinned and said, "Sounds good." Dwayne just hummed in agreement without opening his eyes. Gibbs opened the cabinet and grabbed several cans of tuna before opening the fridge to get mayonnaise.

Tim and Sarah walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. Tim sat down next to Dwayne. Sarah asked Gibbs, "Whatcha making?"

"Tuna." Gibbs replied as he dumped the final can of tuna into the bowl. Dwayne, who had been dozing, opened his eyes and blinked before his eyes settled on Abby.

"Abby," He began hesitantly, "Did you get sunscreen on your back?"

Abby swung her feet back and forth nonchalantly, "Of course I did. Why?"

Part of her patriotic outfit was a halter top with an open back. Tim and Dwayne looked at each other before Tim spoke up, "A-abby, your back is…It's really red."

Gibbs came and looked at Abby's back. He said, "I'll rub some aloe on it after lunch."

Abby whined, "But it doesn't hurt."

Sarah sat down at the table, and said "It will."

Gibbs set down the bowl of tuna and said, "Better tell the others lunch is ready."

Abby hopped down from the table and set off for the other room, Sarah following behind. Dwayne sighed and stood up, heading over to the cabinets for plates as Gibbs grabbed the bread. Gibbs said, "Enjoy the parade?"

Dwayne sighed, "It was…nostalgic." Gibbs hummed in agreement as his lips quirked upwords, setting the bread on the table as Dwayne set out nine plates and said to Tim, "Can you please grab napkins?" Tim nodded and hopped up to do what he was told.

Just then Abby burst into the kitchen followed closely by Sarah, who was pulling Michelle, and Tony and Stan, who were walking at a slower pace. They all sat down at the table. Tony grabbed two slices of bread and pulled the tuna bowl toward him, applying some to his first piece of bread before slapping them together then passing the tuna on to Stan, who was sitting next to him.

Abby was the first to speak, "I think we should go to the parade again next year."

Michelle piped up, "Morrow might not give dad the day off next year."

Dwayne shrugged, "Or it could rain and they'll cancel the parad."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Now that you've said that it won't."

Tony said, "Well if it doesn't rain, we could go even if dad doesn't get the day off. I bet there'll be another guy throwing tootsie rolls next year."

Kate turned to Stan, "You owe me for earlier by the way." Stan just snorted. Gibbs didn't say anything. He just grinned, enjoying spending time with his gibblets.

A/N I know it's rather late for a Fourth of July fic. I promised myself I would finish it by Saturday, but now it's Wednesday, and I'm sorry I made you wait. I based the parade on the celebrations that go on in my town on the Fourth, including the flinging tootsie rolls thing. Tootsie Roll is a trademarked brand name, which I do not own. Hope you liked it.


End file.
